


Sunday

by Sams_Princess



Series: Family Don't End in Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Daddy Dean, Domestic, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Possessive daughter, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “Oh,” Dean exclaimed, half way through the movie. Cas looked up from the newspaper he had been reading to see Dean’s eyes on him, rather than the TV. “I love you.”“What have you done?” Cas asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow.“I’m insulted,” Dean gasped, the hand that wasn’t supporting Claire placed against his heart. “I just wanted to tell you I loved you!”“Mmhmm,” Cas hummed, clicking his tongue against the top of his mouth. “What have you done; really?”“Dean rolled his eyes, laughing.“For your information,” He began factually. “I was talking to our daughter while you were making breakfast; and she told me I should tell you that I love you more often! So here is me, telling you I love you!”





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt based on this [video](https://www.facebook.com/1050033161774146/videos/1322108534566606/?hc_ref=ARRAvQXaUEGyce1NEr14DqpbmKwTrhzxRqa6k32Cv3P3g371iKkGCvch4lf3X4oIl2w&fref=gs&dti=1738066693138229&hc_location=group)!! Hope you enjoy it!!

Sunday’s were for family.

That’s what Cas had always said. And Dean didn’t mind; in actual fact, he loved it! He took advantage of any excuse to spend some extra time with his husband, and their now 15-month-old daughter, Claire.

Being at work all day, Monday to Friday, meant that he missed out on a lot of family time, so it was really nice to take out that one day a week and dedicate it completely to the ones he loved the most.

No one was allowed to make plans on a Sunday, unless it was under exceptional circumstances.

Some Sunday’s they went out; to the zoo, to the park or on a road-trip, for example. But some Sunday’s they just curled up together in the big bed and ordered take-out, as they watched movies and just relished in each other’s company. Those type of Sunday’s were the best.

And that’s what was the plan for this Sunday.

Dean and Cas were curled up together, mummering sweet nothings and pressing soft, chaste kisses all over each other. They were giggling to each other like love-stricken teenage girls, but both loved every second of it. Dean told bad-joke after bad-joke, and Cas rolled his eyes with each punch line (all of which, he’d heard before).

And then the sounds of Claire waking crackled through the baby monitor on their bedside table.

“I got her,” Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to Cas’ lips before jumping out of bed. He shook his hips, suggestively to the room, as he walked out onto the landing. Cas smirked at the retreating form of his husband, shaking his head and reaching for the TV remote.

“Good morning, beautiful girl,” Dean smiled wide and huge, scooping Claire up, making her squeal in delight. He took her over to the changing table and quickly changed her diaper. He sighed happily, smiling down at her as she cooed, chanting ‘Daddy at him over and over again.

“Oh angel,” He breathed, his heart over spilling with love for her. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

She giggled and reached up to grab at his face. He ducked down to blow a raspberry on her tummy, before sweeping her up and retuning to the master bedroom where Cas was snuggled up nice and warm under the covers.

“Pa!” Claire called when she saw him.

“Good morning, my sweet girl,” Cas greeted back, reaching over to take her as Dean climbed back into bed himself. “Did you sleep well?”

Claire snuggled with her Papa for a little, watching TV. Dean, who quickly got bored off the colourful dancing shapes, yawned and stretched.

“I’m gonna go get some breakfast, requests?” He was already sliding out of bed. Cas looked up, but Claire shocked them both.

“No!” She demanded, reaching desperately out to Dean. “Daddy!”

Dean, who had always bent to meet her every demand, took her eagerly, and on instinct from Cas.

“Daddy!” She explained again, voice hard as she clutched him.

Cas laughed.

“Well then,” He exclaimed, flinging his legs round the edge of the bed. “I guess I’m getting breakfast.”

“You sure babe?” Dean asked, playfully accusing as he ran a hand down Cas’ arm as the man approached him.

“I might not be able to tune a car to your satisfaction, but I can cook eggs Dean Winchester,” Cas scolded, raising one eyebrow, but still leaning in to place a kiss to his lips, and one to Claire’s temple.

“Any requests?” Cas asked as he left the room.

“Pie!” Dean called after him.

“Pie is not a breakfast food!” Cas yelled back, already halfway down the corridor.

“Your Papa is a party pooper,” Dean grumbled to the little girl in his arms as he climbed back into the bed.

Claire laughed, but snuggled closer to her Daddy.

“You’d like pie for breakfast too, wouldn’t you angel?” Dean mumbled, more to himself than anything. It was true that their daughter had a real taste for pie, probably more so than Dean; if that was even possible. Dean loved afternoon’s when it was just the two of them and he could sit her in her highchair with a dusting of flour and wooden spoon to play with, as well as some apple slices while he baked pie after pie, talking her carefully through each instruction; Dean was going to have her be a master-pie-baker by two, that was his plan!

“Pie?” Claire asked, eyes wide and pleading at Dean. Dean’s insides went gooey and he curled himself closer to the babe.

“Later, I promise; we’ll convince Papa one day, baby.”

Claire started climbing, crawling all over the big bed, babbling away to Dean. Although Dean had no idea what the girl was saying, he went along with it, making up the other half of the conversation;

_“Oh really?”_

_“I know! That car is so last year Mr. Squiggles!”_

_“My goodness, tell me about it!”_

_“You’re right! I should tell Papa I love him more often!”_

Every time he said something to her, she would smile and giggle up at him.

Soon enough, the smell of eggs and toast got stronger and stronger and Cas brought in a tray piled high with food and a jug of orange juice along with cups for them all.

“Pa!” Claire cheered when she spotted the man entered the bedroom again.

Cas smiled at her from around the tray, placing it on Dean’s bedside table.

“Yummy!” Dean licked his lips, hands reaching out to dust over Castiel’s as he put the tray down. “Thank you love.”

The family of three tucked in to the breakfast, Claire climbing back across the bed to sit between her two Daddies.

Once breakfast was finished, Claire crawled into Dean’s arms. She sat herself down, resting her back against Dean’s chest; he brought his arm up to curl round her, in support.

Dean complained about mind-numbing children’s programs, and Cas put Finding Dory on instead. He was pleased to see that it caught the attention of both his babies.

“Oh,” Dean exclaimed, half way through the movie. Cas looked up from the newspaper he had been reading to see Dean’s eyes on him, rather than the TV. “I love you.”

“What have you done?” Cas asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow.

“I’m insulted,” Dean gasped, the hand that wasn’t supporting Claire placed against his heart. “I just wanted to tell you I loved you!”

“Mmhmm,” Cas hummed, clicking his tongue against the top of his mouth. “What have you done; really?”

“Dean rolled his eyes, laughing.

“For your information,” He began factually. “I was talking to our daughter while you were making breakfast; and she told me I should tell you that I love you more often! So here is me, telling you I love you!”

Cas’s heart warmed and he smiled wide at his cheeky husband, and then down at their daughter, who was chewing on the nipple of her juice bottle. They were both so alike, and he loved them both so much.

Cas leant across and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple.

“I love you too,” He whispered, letting his head rest on Dean’s shoulder, before taking Dean’s hand in his own.

Or at least… tried to take Dean’s hand.

Before he could properly hold it, and interlink their fingers, Claire, who had just seconds previously been well and truly hypnotised by the colourful, swimming fish in the film, grabbed at Cas’ fingers, pulling them away from Dean’s hand.

“Uh…” Cas exclaimed, momentarily confused as he let his daughter move his hand and push it away. She then took her own hand and placed it in Dean’s. She wrapped her own fingers between his much larger ones, and he helped her bring his arm closer around her in a hug.

“My Daddy,” She told Cas firmly, patting Dean’s hand with her free one with a very possessive look in her eyes.

Dean let out a large, deep-belly laugh and pulled Claire closer to him, ruffling her hair and enjoying her possessiveness a little too much. And Cas’ unbelievable look just meant he couldn’t stop the laughter.

“Oh missy,” Dean chuckled after he got his bearings back. “You’re so funny. I love you angel!”

Cas, who was well and truly berated, sat back in disbelief. He was trying not to feel insulted. And then he looked over at her again, and couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling from himself. He had to admit that he wasn’t truly hurt by their daughter’s actions, and instead found in endearing.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Daddy-Bear,” Cas exclaimed, a smirk on his face.

“What are you on about, Cas?” Dean asked lightly, still soaring from Claire’s display.

“The boys will be lining up from here to Timbuktu to try and take our daughters hand,” Cas explained. “One day, my love, she’ll let go of your hand and walk into the arms of another.”

That truly killed the mood, although Dean knew that wasn’t what Cas had been going for. And, he knew it was true. Still, he frowned.

“I won’t let her,” Dean snarled. “I’ll chase away any boy who tries to steal her away from me!”

Cas watched as Dean wriggled further under the blankets with Claire still in his arms. She snuggled closer, turning around and laying her head on his chest.

“No one will ever be good enough for her,” Dean continued, quietly. “My baby girl. My angel.”

“Daddy,” Claire cooed, sweetly. She placed her hand right over Dean’s heart and yawned. Dean replied with a simple kiss on her head and a large hand cupping her back.

Cas beamed at the pair.

This is what Sunday’s were truly about.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
